


memories

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Short One Shot, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: a short kiyo trauma fic. heed the tags.
Kudos: 23





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> no proof reading we post like men

Korekiyo listens to the water running, his mind blank.

It all felt too familiar. The water running, the fogged mirror, the exact placement of the bathtub, the texture of the shower curtains, the ineffable atmosphere.

It all reminded him of 12 years ago.

He always became sick to his stomach when thinking about that day.

How she locked the door while lecturing him, her tone soft, yet her eyes sparkling with malicious intent, a predatory grin plastered upon her face as she approached him.

He feels himself fill up with fear even thinking about it. He shifts, feeling the hot water against his skin as his back presses into the shower wall.

'Predatory'.

Although her smile could absolutely be described as that, he didn't want to think of it that way. He wasn't prey to a predator. He was a child. A child shouldn't be considered prey.

He was a child.

He keeps repeating this phrase in his head.

He has been told this all his life when talking about what happened to him, and he knows its true, but it never feels that way.

'You were a child, you didn't know better.'  
'You were a child, you couldn't have defended yourself.'  
'You were a child, she shouldn't have done those things to you.'  
'You were a child, you weren't truly aware of what was happening.'

No matter how many times he was told these things, he just couldn't believe it.

He knew it was right and what happened to him was bad, but some part of him said that it was good.

Some part of him said that what she did to him was okay, that what she did to him was his fault, that he should've been more careful, that he should've screamed, that he shouldn't have been so vulnerable, that she was in the right.

But, he knows that it's not true.

Or at least, he tells himself so.


End file.
